The objectives of this proposed work are to further explore our recently discovered synthesis of carbamates of alpha-amino sulfonamides, to examine methods of converting these carbamates to free alpha-amino sulfonamides, to determine the amino acid antimetabolite activity of the carbamates and alpha-amino sulfonamides and to determine the extent of and relationship of structure to the central nervous system (CNS) activity which we have observed for a few examples of the carbamates of alpha-amino sulfonamides.